


Can't Say No To Us

by ShadowBiscuit



Series: Hell on Earth [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Crying Sam, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean Winchester, Evil Dean, First Time Drinking Dean's Blood, In Denial, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean became a demon, all of his morals walked right out the door. Sam is now Dean's pet, even though being used by his older brother was the last thing he ever wanted.</p>
<p>In this story, Dean forces Sam to drink his blood for the first time and shows him who's boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Say No To Us

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request, asking for demon blood drinking and rough sex from behind. I hope I did it right. :)

Sam stared at the glass in front of him, filled with his brother’s blood, with a look on his face as if he was on a death row, and the executioner decided to use poison to kill him.

The crimson liquid on the table was poison, in its twisted way, too.

Sam’s personal poison.

That day was pretty much like every other so far, with Dean using and hurting Sam in pretty much every way possible, then lunch, then more torture of which his demon brother enjoyed every second of, of course, and then dinner. It was about time for Sam to go to bed, when Dean called him out to the library and made him sit down. He was getting worried when Dean put a glass down in front of him and told him to drink its contents, but Sam already learned it the hard way that when the demon ordered him to do something, he did it without a word.

Well, not this time.

It has been a while, years, since Sam felt such hunger. His fingers were twitching, shoulders tensed, felt sweat gather at the back of his neck, as if he just came back from running a marathon, and he swore he could hear a low buzzing sound in his ears as he stared at the inviting liquid. At first, Sam panicked, not understanding what was happening until he looked up at his brother’s vicious grin and bottomless black eyes, and then he knew, realization hitting him hard.

So there he was, sitting here, digging his nails into his palm as he tried to ignore the blood, the _oh so tempting_ , mouthwatering delicacy and instead focused on his rapid heartbeat and breathing.

“C’mon Sam,” Dean growled, obviously losing his temper since it has been at least five minutes since he ordered Sam to drink the blood. “I know that you’re trying to endure it, resist the urge to just gulp it all down, but listen here,” he paused, walking behind Sam, before stroking his head and running fingers through his brother’s hair, making Sam shiver at the touch. “You don’t get a say in this. You will drink my blood, whether you want it or not and, honestly, we both know that you want it, and want _bad_.”

But Sam stood his ground, shaking his head and looking anywhere but the glass on the table. Dean was wrong. Sam was strong, was going to _stay_ strong and fight the urge, will not give in to the temptation. He did give in all those years ago but he wasn’t going to make that same mistake now, not like this, not with his brother. Yes, it was hard, so fucking hard but as long as he wasn’t going let a single drop go past his lips, he was going to be okay.

Apparently, Dean had other plans.

“Alright you stubborn son of a bitch, let’s see how you’ll do when some nice, warm fresh blood is only inches away from you, shall we?” Dean snapped, grabbing a handful of Sam’s hair and harshly pulled his head back, then pushed his wrist against his brother’s mouth.

Everything happened so quickly, Sam barely realized he was drinking Dean’s blood until he felt the sweet poison roll down his throat. It was the best fucking feeling ever and Sam was gone, groaning and biting into his demon brother’s wrist to get to even more of his delicious blood, drinking as much as he could, greedily, eagerly and like there was no tomorrow. He grabbed Dean’s arm, forcing it even closer to his own lips as he sucked the blood, vaguely aware at the back of his mind that Dean was whispering praises into his ear and carefully moving him towards the table, until he was standing, bent over with his elbows on the table and Dean pressed flush behind him, wrist still glued to his moaning younger brother’s hungry lips.

“That’s my good boy. Thought that you could fool me, baby brother?” Dean leaned forward, his chest pressed against Sam’s back, and licked the ex-hunter’s ear while smirking down at his prey. “You can lie to yourself all you want, Sammy, but not to me. Never to me. I see right through you and your stubbornness, hopelessness, desperate attempts to ignore your need for me and for my blood. It was always there, you just tried so _hard_ to push it all down. Well, not anymore. I’ll make you understand just how much you need me and soon, you’re gonna be fucking begging me for it. For everything.”

As Dean pulled his wrist away, Sam let out a whimper as if being denied his brother’s blood caused him physical pain. He turned his head to look back at Dean, trying to stand up straight but the demon pushed him back with one hand, while the other was unbuckling his pants.

In those few seconds, Sam’s mind cleared just a bit for him to realize what he was doing. Licking his lips, he noticed that blood was all over his chin and lips, shame immediately washing over his body, Sam already starting to blame himself, how weak and powerless he was, however soon his attention was caught by all the noise behind him, then at the sudden feel of cold air against his bare ass.

Wait, bare ass?

He gasped, eyes wide as he tried shoving Dean off of himself, but the demon’s iron grip kept him in place as he began grinding against his naked body, lustful groans leaving his lips and sending shivers down Sam’s spine.

“Dean?” he chocked, knowing that Dean wasn’t going to be gentle with him this time and, sure enough, Sam felt his brother already pushing inside his tight, unprepared hole, making him cry out in pain.

“Shh baby, it will only hurt a bit. Well, that is, if you don’t fight it.” Dean chuckled, reaching out to yank Sam’s head back, before pushing his bloody wrist against his brother’s mouth, successfully breaking the last remaining resolve the younger Winchester had left in the process. “Don’t fight me, Sammy. Enjoy it, embrace it, fucking accept it, and then I won’t have to punish you like this. Though…” he groaned, forcing the head of his pulsing cock inside his Sammy, the writhing man’s cry muffled by Dean’s wrist. “I bet that this isn’t even going to be that much of a punishment for you, is it?”

Sam couldn’t have protested even if he wanted to, which he didn’t since the demon blood was taking it all away, his strength, his dignity, whatever was left of his morality, _everything_. He was unable to distinguish right from wrong anymore and before he realized it, he was pushing back and taking his brother in deeper while moaning around his wrist, drowning in this feeling and never wanting it to stop in fear that if it did, there wouldn’t be anything left of Sam, jut a broken and empty shell, an addict.

Noticing Sam’s willingness, Dean chuckled in triumph and without further due, fucked his brother from behind. Using one hand to feed his sobbing brother and the other to keep the man in place, pushing him down onto the table, he thrust into Sam’s impossibly tight hole roughly, taking him hard and fast, burying himself all the way in with each thrust. Soon, he noticed that his pet was about to come from his blood and cock inside him alone, a fact that made the demon grin in amusement.

“Fuck, Sammy, you feel so fucking good, you know? Little slutty hole of yours, so tight just for me. You’re _mine_ , Sam, and mine alone. Always and forever, body and soul, all of you, I own it!” Dean purred, leaning forward and biting into Sam’s shoulder as he came deep inside his brother, filling him with hot white come. Sam’s eyes widened, then shut tight, trembling from the feeling of being filled before he was coming too, with a strangled moan.

After they both calmed down, Dean slipped out of a weak Sam and sat down on a chair, turning his dazed brother around and pulling him into his lap. Sam, panting and crying softly, wrapped his arms around Dean and buried his face into his neck, making the demon smile. He kissed Sammy’s forehead and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, then eased away in order to lap at the remains of his blood on Sam’s lips, the ex-hunter parting his lips and letting the demon claim his mouth. They kissed, hotly and passionately, naked bodies pressed against each other, before Dean broke the kiss, looked at Sam and grinned.

“You’re mine, Sammy,” he whispered, placing a small kiss on Sam’s cheek. “But that also means that I’m yours, baby brother. All yours.”

And at that moment, even if just for a little bit, even though he knew it wasn’t going to last long, Sam felt happy.


End file.
